


Bond 10

by BBnibini



Series: Sublimation [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Master and the servants close to their heart.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Arjuna | Archer/Reader, Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Chiron | Archer of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Chiron | Archer of Black/Reader
Series: Sublimation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Perfect (Arjuna)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexsssu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If perfection meant a world without you, I'd rather stand by your side, flaws and all.

He was perfect.

From the very moment he was born, it was the only way he was told to become. He was the symbol of a true hero, and many looked up to him as only that. A perfect hero was dedicated to justice, and he was always walking towards that path.

If he raised his hand to another out of personal satisfaction, then it was not his doing. For Arjuna, the hero would only stain his hands in the name of what is good. His arrows had ever only struck those who went against the world's proper order. If there was ever a smile present in his face, or a lightness in his heart as he delivered the finishing blow....

...then that will be time when he would not be himself anymore, for Arjuna: the hero could do no wrong.

He believed this to be true even in his death. The flimsy replica of an afterlife which came after that was also the same.

That was when he met "her". She, who was inevitably imperfect, strived for the same perfection as he did, all in the name of justice. 

She failed, she prevailed. She sunk into despair. Yet she was still a hero in everyone's eyes. 

He held back the envy he had felt, and accepted that she would never become a proper hero as he did. He looked down on her, finding her selfless deeds for humanity hypocritical and inferior. He despised how she held her heart on her sleeve, and how she openly admired him, as if there was anything admirable about him being what he should be. 

But...that didn't last for long. 

She who was imperfect held his trembling hands in that dream. She did not look away, even when she saw the ugliness he had hidden deep inside. 

He was perfect, yes. Perhaps he had been perfect long ago, but not anymore. 

"Arjuna?" 

If perfection meant taking a path diverging from hers, then he would rather be imperfect, ugly, deplorable, inferior, selfish--

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He was imperfect. 

He did not like crowds. He gets jealous easily. He hates Karna's guts. He liked the smile she had on her face when she calls his name. He gets lonely when that gentle presence is away from him for even half of a day. He...loves her. He would do anything to live a life with her again. 

She had made him this way: he who was destined to a flawless path. Therefore, she must take responsibility for the rest of her imperfect, impermanent, mortal life. 

"Master," he held that person in his arms. Her laughter was music to his ears. "Thank you."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. 

"I...haven't heard you call me that in such a long time. I kind of miss it."

"Then I will call you that everyday."

"P-please don't. What will they say?" 

He felt himself smile. The matching gold band around their fingers reflected the light outside. 

"That I am your servant; in sickness and in health. And you love me as I am, such as I do you."

There was no need to pursue a perfect path anymore. He, along with everyone else that stood alongside her had earned the peace they were basking in now. It had been a long journey to get to this point, but it was all worth it in the end. 

If ever there would be another him who would stand beside her again; he wished, from the bottom of his heart that he would realize, or even open his heart enough to take that warm hand reaching out to him and know...

...that he had always been perfect the way he is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic trade with YamiAlex!
> 
> The summary will be tentative for the time being. I don't have an Arjuna so forgive me if this is OOC.
> 
> If you want to request a servant and a prompt, feel free to comment below!


	2. Shoujo Manga Exchange Club(Chiron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart throbbing story of a love that transcends time and space! :The Adventures of Stallion-kun and Mary (Sue)-chan by D'arkofJoan is NOW ON SALE!!

You were awakened by a soft voice, humming a familiar tune. Its owner had a kind smile on his face. He asked "Did you sleep well?" and you nodded despite yourself.

What were you doing before you slept? A copy of Andersen's anthology was on your "pillow's" lap. You stuttered out an apology (after realising your blunder) for sleeping so comfortably in the middle of his lessons yet he only continued to smile at you in reply.

"Knowing my lap is comfortable enough to make someone so restless as you sleep so peacefully makes me happy. So instead, I want to thank you, Master."

You were speechless. Before you knew it, a blush was coloring your cheeks. To a lonely person like yourself, any kind word is dangerous. And since everyone was so kind and understanding in Chaldea, your formerly dull everydays changed, becoming warm and colorful, just like shoujo mangas. In fact, you were quite sure the heroine in a certain Avenger's current work looked...too much like you. Truth be told, some shoujo manga scenarios you are finding yourself in as of late tend to feel fabricated in some way. You were beginning to suspect it had something to do with that certain mangaka's upcoming deadline, but you don't have enough evidence to confront her about it, nor did you think she would go that far for her hobby. 

"You're too kind, Chiron." You almost forgot to reply. Chiron noticed you were deep in thought yet his silence meant he did not want to pry into your business. He had a faraway look of his own. "Quiet days like this won't last forever master. I'd like it if you can spend such quiet days with me if only to catch more sleep."

You take it back. He must have misunderstood you. "I--"

"Your frowning friend already asked for my permission and I accepted. Shall we go meet her?"

Wait. What?!

You didn't know how to displace the...emotions Chiron's slip-of-the-tongue evoked from you. Were you angry, embarrassed or simply tired? Did you feel troubled over the fact that the false accusations your male servants had of you being "clumsy" or "absent-minded" were actually unwarranted nor undeserved? You did know that the temptation of wringing your best friend's pretty little neck was intensifying every second. You didn't want to believe all of those fabricated scenarios that caused you your sterling reputation in Chaldea were just for the sake of some damn anime convention.

How can you take back the years of hard work and hard earned respect everyone had of you?! You were quite sure you're already seen as a resident ditz by everyone. And NO. Marie, who was the walking definition of an ACTUAL otome protagonist, reassuring you that you're _normal_ and _okay_ from her ridiculously unrealistic standards weren't valid. 

"Hah? What gave you the idea?! Aren't you being too self-conscious?" You felt every vein from your body screaming bloody murder at your culprit's denial. 

"Chiron told me you asked him to be Stallion-kun's model". You bit back, not helping to express irritation on your tone. The said man named Chiron looked on at the two of you in concern, but you were too angry to notice anyone but Jalter. 

Tension was thick in the air that one could almost see it. You were always smiling and easygoing in Chaldea so the two servants seeing a darker side of you had been strange...if not terrifying. In fact, Jalter looked intimidated. Oh, you were still smiling, don't get her wrong. But it's precisely the fact that you're smiling and talking so cheerfully that was making the whole conversation feel like it's coming from a horror movie. Eventually, she had been too creeped out by your unusual behavior so she finally confessed. 

"I was trying to keep it a secret!"

 **Interesting**.

"I know I'm not the brightest person you know, but I'm not dense, Jeanne Alter." The giggle that came out after your sentence made the two of them pale in fear. "Let's see...I had multiple bruises from those "stumbles", a traumatised servant ~~Bedivere~~ when I _accidentally snuck up on him_ in the mixed baths, oh! Let's not forget I almost DIED when Chiron almost stepped on me ON HIS CENTAUR FORM. Now, there are a LOT more casualties, but I lost count. Oh, how clumsy of me, right?"

Jalter started to look away. "It was only to make the scenes more authen-- Wait! W-what are you doing with that rope?!" 

"And you think making me trip and fall and having all these ikemen catch me _in the nick_ _of time_ supposed to be authentic?!" 

"Ikemen?"

Chiron's innocent inquiry snapped you back from reality. You forgot you weren't alone. He was as unaware of the situation as you are. Thinking of him made your anger subside. 

"I-it's nothing, errr...I apologize, Chiron."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Eh?!" What was with that question? 

"Apologies if I overheard your conversation, or if I am speaking out of turn, but I must defend Miss Jeanne Alter. She asked me to model for her and I consented. I cannot attest for the...synthesized incidents which you are understandably upset from, but my matters with her are something I have brought upon myself. Please get angry at me too if it caused you this much distress."

You forgot he told you that. Now it made you feel bad for losing your composure. You turned back to Jalter again with a more leveled temperament. 

"Jalter."

"Y-yeah?!"

"Don't misunderstand. I haven't forgiven you from what you've done. But for Chiron's sake, and for all the servants you have inconvenienced, you must see through this doujin to the very end! Also..."

"...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"I think I'm hearing complaints? You'll sell a thousand copies in one day, right?" 

"!!!!!" 

Then, you turned back to Chiron. 

"About what you said earlier..."

The gentle smile on his face made your heart flutter. 

"If you would forgive my simple observation, it looked like you weren't opposed to being with me, thus I asked if you really wanted to stop this."

Huh?! 

"Heh~ so it's like that huh." Jalter looked at you, amused. 

"You're going to have a hard time with her, Archer. She's not very self-aware you know?" AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?! 

* * *

You might just be Chaldea's biggest pushover. Despite your complaints, you still helped Jalter to finish her manga. Although thanks to Chiron's negotiations, there would be no more fabricated shoujo scenarios. In fact, Chiron insisted you two should do it together exclusively from now on.

You hated Jalter's blunt way of doing things, but she made the right call on requesting help from Chiron. Maybe you weren't as unreadable as you thought. Chiron _was_ indeed one of the servants closest to you, so much that you may...have a slight crush on him. And maybe just maybe, hearing how he isn't opposed to your friend's ridiculous request made you...just a little bit happy. Yes. It wouldn't be too bad to be happy about this, right?

"Master." You could feel Chiron's breath on your ear. "This is embarrassing..."

"Y-yeah..." To comply with Jalter's request, you two were in a _kabedon_ position. Chiron's one arm was blocking you, while his head leaned onto yours, a few inches away from touching your lips. You knew you were really red right now, but you got to hand it to Jalter for giving you this rare opportunity! What is shame? Being this close to someone you like feels nice!

"Stay still, Master. You think I'm running this service free?"

S-service?! Isn't she the reason why all of this was going on in the first place?

You held back your words after realizing you are still very much in a compromising position with Chiron.

"Shoujo manga didn't exist in my time, but learning about it as a heroic spirit is quite interesting."

"You don't mind?" Shoujo manga, after all is a very different genre from what he was accustomed to reading. In fact, it didn't seem to employ much learning from its readers; rather it exists as something that mocks it. At least, that was what you heard Andersen say when he critiqued Jalter's workshop.

"I like reading a bit about everything. Every genre offers quite an experience. And seeing images with texts on those bubbles of speech are quite novel."He explained, every word he uttered unable to hide his obvious interest. "Do you have any shoujo manga recommendations, Master?"

Wait. Was he...trying to calm you down? You only noticed it now, but you did feel a lot less tense with him. You couldn't help but smile.

"I'll show you some of my collection after this--"

"DON'T MOVE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The two of you exchanged a laugh at Jalter's outbursts.

* * *

It had been embarrassing, and honestly unnecessarily degrading on your part, but modeling for Jalter's shoujo manga had its perks. Chiron surprisingly seemed to like it, as you saw him pore over volumes and volumes of Rose of Versailles in your room. He was so invested in Oscar and Antoinette that he even brought the borrowed copies in the training grounds, much to Marie's awe.

"Oh, is this how Japan sees me? I look lovely with curls like this too!"

Oscar was not only popular with the French servants, but also with the children. The geekier servants praised your taste for shoujo, while the more serious servants are concerned with the sudden "Oscar fever" and how it would affect everyone's battle performance.

Thankfully, it did not but instead, you noticed everyone had a friendlier vibe,and your embarrassing incidents were forgotten in favor of Lady Oscar's popularity.

"All's well that ends well," you couldn't help but say out loud, with only one person grumbling in protest.

"Chiron?" he cleared his throat when you called his attention.

"It's nothing, Master. I can still keep training."

You shook your head. "I know that look you have, you know. You really want to say something, don't you?"

"I don--"

"You're not making eye contact."

He sighed. "It really isn't anything important. I just..." the pouty face you're making as you looked up at him made him resign to his fate. "...I just feel a bit lonely."

???

A slight blush dusted his cheeks and his eyes wandered everywhere as he spoke. "Reading shoujo manga used to be something the both of us enjoyed exclusively to ourselves, but now...you have more servants to talk to about it...is all. Haha. I told you it's nothing important. Forgive me."

Wait.wait. That's so unfair! Your heart wasn't prepared! Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever heard?!

"Master?" 

You couldn't help but hug the hell out of this adorable creature in front of you!!! 

"I like a lot of other things too. In fact, why don't I give you more recommendations?" You weren't sure which heartbeats you're feeling as you pressed against each other in embrace, so you supposed both of you were equally nervous. The thought of that ironically felt reassuring.

"I'm not sure I'm the best person you can talk to abou--"

"I don't care! You're the only one that matters!"

.  
.  
....  
.  
......  
.  
..  
..  
Fuck.

"Master, did I hear that right?"

Fuckfuckfuck. Why the fuck is he smiling like that?

"Master..."

Ah! Her eyes!! HIS SMILE! He's too blinding! You're gonna--

"You're the only one that matters to me too."

Huh?! HUH?!

"What...I..." you replied to him with an eloquence rivaling every author in Chaldea. You're quite thankful Waver and the other servants with you left a whole lot earlier before you made the biggest fuckup (so far) in your life. You weren't quite sure you'd have any reputation left if they actually see you in such a...pathetic state.

"I wanted to keep on pretending the bonds between us are merely that of a servant and a master, but as I spent more time with you, the more those boundaries started to blur. And now...I might have entertained thoughts that any good servant shouldn't have."

You felt your lips being pressed by something soft and warm. Closing your eyes, you took in his scent, feeling a mixture of relief and sadness as he finally pulled away.

"I am far from the heroes in your shoujo manga, but I want to keep on being by your side, even for just this fleeting moment. Tell me master, do you feel the same way?"

You felt yourself nod as you clung to him tighter. The words you didn't realize you will ever say to him were finally bursting out of you as you tried to hold back your tears. 

"Yes!" 

But unlike Jalter's successful shoujo doujinshis, your sparkling romance with your very own Stallion-kun is just beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Glassbot!! I do have a Chiron on JP but I can't read Japanese so I based his personality from the Apocrypha anime instead. Also, I absolutely adored the Da Vinci event. If Chiron was summonable at the time it was taking place, I bet Jalter would add him to her reverse harem as the "kind and caring teacher everyone admires". 
> 
> P. S. I'm not very good with romance-focused stories so I apologize if this oneshot seems too subtle or platonic. ;;;


	3. Hooded Beauty (Arthur Pendragon-Prototype)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka is sad that Merlin didn't come home so local best boy decides to cheer her up. (Platonic)

"Is it...my fault?"

"No, I am certain it is my doing. After all, his banner is only available in the one she summoned me in."

"What's going on?"

The two silver haired servants looked at the source of the voice and greeted him in recognition.

"You came in perfect timing, King of Knights. It is master. She hasn't been in the best of moods." said Karna: one of the newest servants in Chaldea.

"Yes, as Lancer said. We suspect it is our doing. Perhaps...we are unwelcomed?" asked Anastasia. Even her graceful deportment could not hide her worry.

Despite being summoned by Master recently, Arthur was considered to be one of the servants closest to her. It had been a fateful reunion of an unnamed somebody in his time and he, the King she served from the sidelines. Their meeting was interesting-- a story of heroism and sense of purpose assured to her by the hero she looked up to in her two lifetimes, but that was another story to tell. Arthur couldn't help but look after her, just like how he did when she was one of his people (of course in his heart, she was still a treasured subject but this and that are different matters).

"I highly doubt that is the case," Arthur reassured the two, filled with nothing but good faith for his Master. "No servant is unwelcomed here. Aren't both of you fully ascended?"

"That may be so, but...we still caused her to be sad." Anastasia said worriedly. "Particularly, myself. She is so taken with the Mage of Flowers; I can hear her calling his name yet it was I who responded to her from the Throne."

"You mean this world's Merlin?" 

"Yes." Anastasia nodded. "Now that I think about it, you sound a lot like him."

He does? Well. That gave him an idea. 

* * *

Ritsuka sat on her bed, staring at nothing. She felt empty. Despite her many efforts and the bonds she formed with Merlin's other version, she is still a pitiful failure of a master who couldn't do anything right and summon him. She is certain Karna and Anastasia are blaming themselves for her unusually solemn disposition as of late even if she had no one to blame but herself. 

What did she lack? What did the other mages have that she didn't? What should she do so she would be worthy? 

"Master." 

A familiar voice. It made her heart clench. It couldn't be!

"Arthur?" she called out, certain it was none other than her King, her friend. However, the hooded figure that appeared before her with their face obscure had rainbow coloured hair and a pristine white cloak on their person. She shook her head and realised she was seeing things.   
.   
.   
.   
Or something like that. 

There was no rainbow coloured hair now-- nothing but a suspicious figure that refused to show their face. Despite it all, she could sense no hostility from them, their movements even careful. 

"Garden of Avalon~" a bare hand that showered her with flowers, its pink petals scattering on her bed. The hooded figure sat down on the other end and conversed with her. 

"I have descended from my tower to make you smile. For I am Merlin, Mage of Flowers: an ally of humanity cheering you on, Fujimaru Ritsuka."

Warm pools of tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She looked up to try and hold them back. Then, she faced them. 

"You came down, just for me?" she saw the hooded figure smile. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my friend."

Friend...oh how unbelievably silly she had been! 

"I'm your friend? I'm so happy! I was just trying to summon you."

"Mhm, I'm aware. However, I must apologise for not responding. It's not time yet, I'm afraid."

"Then when is the right time?" 

"Merlin" had a hand under his chin as if considering his answer carefully. 

"The right time is the right time. I will surely answer you, but not now. However, if you would like, I can stay with you for a while."

She smiled. "That would be nice. But..."

"But?"

An impish grin fell on her lips as the tears that threatened to fall turned to one of joy. Her hands held the seams of his hood on each side, revealing the beautiful face of her loyal friend, the King of Knights. 

"I'm happy spending time with you the way you are. Thank you, Arthur. I'll be okay from now on."

She heard him sigh in relief, a small smile gracing his face. The smell of flowers overpowered her as he took her in his arms and said, 

"Welcome back, Master."

She couldn't help but smile back. 

"I'm home!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months of dating, Arthur finally popped the question.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Jkjk he's finally bond 10!💕 I promised myself that I'd write this if the worst outcome happens so if you're seeing this now...yeah. My luck has been really bad in all my games. I'm usually okay with that but my life has been pretty shitty lately too so I've been pretty down haha.
> 
> So yeah. Arthur is my best boy and I was so happy he came home on the CBC rerun in multiple NPs. Skadi and Merlin however...let's not talk about that lmao.
> 
> This is super self-indulgent please bear with me; I have caught the sad. :') The "connection" between Arthur and Ritsuka/Gudako is a nod to my unpublished series called "A Distant Smile", which is an attempt at a character study for Gudako. It's not really romantic and more of a reiteration of Arthur's relation to Ayaka, but instead it's Gudako and how she struggles to find her purpose and sense of self amidst the chaos that is restoring Proper Human History(it's still an outline that I like reading for myself but I'm not sure if it's worth publishing here xD). 
> 
> On another note, I'm back from social media break! 🌸 Not like it matters much since I still update fics pretty regularly lmao.


End file.
